This invention relates to an ejecting device of a magnetic tape driving apparatus using a tape cassette.
In a conventional ejecting device of this type, a tape cassette retaining means for detachably retaining a tape cassette is attached to a pantograph mechanism. The pantograph mechanism causes the tape cassette retaining means holding the tape cassette to move between first and second positions along the axes of the reel shafts of a magnetic tape driving apparatus.
In the ejecting device of this type, when the tape cassette retaining means is located in its first position, reel hubs of the tape cassette held by the tape cassette retaining means are mounted individually on the reel shafts of the magnetic tape driving apparatus. In this state, a faceplate attached to the tape cassette retaining means is located flush with the outer surface of the housing of the magnetic tape driving apparatus.
When the tape cassette retaining means is located in its second position, the reel hubs of the tape cassette held by the tape cassette retaining means are disengaged from the reel shafts. In this state, the faceplate is located outside and substantially parallel to the outer surface of the housing of the magnetic tape driving apparatus.
In a conventional ejecting device of another type, one end of a tape cassette retaining means is attached to the chassis of the magnetic tape driving apparatus so as to be swingable between first and second positions.
When the tape cassette retaining means is located in its first position, the reel hubs of the tape cassette held by the tape cassette retaining means are mounted individually on the reel shafts of the magnetic tape driving apparatus. In this state, the faceplace attached to the tape cassette retaining means is located flush with the outer surface of the housing of the magnetic tape driving apparatus.
When the tape cassette retaining means is located in its second position, the reel hubs of the tape cassette held by the tape cassette retaining means are disengaged from the reel shafts. In this state, the faceplate is inclined at an angle to the outer surface of the housing of the magnetic tape driving apparatus.
In the prior art ejecting devices of the aforementioned construction, the faceplate attached to the tape cassette retaining means to constitute part of the surface of the magnetic tape driving apparatus, must have an orthogonal projection area at least substantially equal to that of one of those surfaces of the housing of the tape cassette held by the tape cassette retaining means that support the reel hubs for rotation.
In the field of magnetic tape driving apparatuses in Japan, a tendency to thin the apparatuses has been seen lately, reflecting the housing situation of Japan. This tendency is especially marked with cassette decks of component-type stereos.
In a component-type stereo, a cassette deck and other components, such as an amplifier, tuner, record player, etc., are vertically stacked for economy of space. In the cassette deck used in this manner, when the tape cassette retaining means is located in its first position, the faceplate of the retaining means is located flush with the vertical face or front face of the housing of the cassette deck to facilitate visual check of variations in the diameter of a magnetic tape wound around the reel hubs of the tape cassette. Also, the aforesaid surfaces of the housing of the tape cassette held by the tape cassette retaining means are located parallel to the front face of the housing of the cassette deck.
Accordingly, if the cassette deck is thinned to such a degree that its height is substantially equal to the height of the tape cassette or the faceplate, that is, the distance from that surface of the tape cassete in which a magnetic head-pinch roller insertion window is formed to the surface opposite thereto, then the space for the arrangement of various operation switches for operating the magnetic tape driving apparatus on the front face of the housing of the cassette deck will be reduced.
To cope with this problem, the operation switches may be miniaturized, or arranged on the faceplate of the tape cassette retaining means.
The miniaturization of the operation switches might, however, lead to incorrect operation or awkward handling of the cassette deck.
The arrangement of the operation switches on the faceplate would cause frequent breaking of a cord or other suitable means for electrically connecting the operation switches and the magnetic tape driving apparatus, since the faceplate, along with the tape cassette retaining means, can move between the first and second positions thereof. Thus, the magnetic tape driving apparatus would be lowered in reliability.